Into the Light
by haru hari
Summary: Now that Kurama and Hiei are lovers, can they ever tell those around them about their love? Please RR! Yaoi. Rated M for sexual dialouge and content. Chapter 7 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Into the Light

Haru Hari: Yay! Another yaoi fanfiction! Alright, this one came from idea a friend gave me, so I hope you all like it!

Chapter 1:

"Kuwabara! Cut it out!" shouted the dark-haired teen as the orange haired oalf slumped down from his place on the sofa and began leaning on the other teens shoulder.

"I can't help it...I'm so hungry..." moaned Kuwabara, "why can't we go get something to eat?"

"Now that you mention it, I am getting hungry" mentioned Kurama in a somewhat effort to stop Yuusuke and Kuwabara from fighting, "what about you, Hiei?"

Hiei sat on the floor next to the chair that Kurama was sitting in. As soon as Kurama asked the quesiotn Hiei immediatly gave a small snort before looking down at the ground. "Hm, well, I guess we'll take that as a yes" said Yuusuke, "alright, Kuwabara, you come with me to grab some take-out, Kurama and Hiei, do you mind watching the house for me?"

Kurama shook his head, "i'm okay with it as long as Hiei is." Hiei simply continued to stare at the ground.

"Alright then, I guess we'll be back in a little bit" said Yuusuke as he and Kuwabara walked out the door.

Soon after Yuusuke and Kuwabara left, Hiei turned his gaze up to Kurama, who gave to small demon a small nod. Hiei quickly jumped up and sat down on the kitsune's lap. As the youko wriggled into place, Kurama wrapped both arms around the demon and placed his head on his shoulder.

"How much longer are we going to have to keep doing this" asked Kurama as he turned his head into Hiei's ear.

Hiei only gave a small grunt at first, "and what do you think those bakas would say if we told them we were lovers. I can already see that baka Spirit Detective laughing and making a joke every chance he gets, and that other one would be even worse."

Kurama nodded his head as he remembered what had happened only a week before. 

--As the four of them were on their way to Keiko's house to try out her latest Home Ec. project they couldn't help but notice the closeness of two men in front of them. As the two men began holding hands and leaning on each other, Kuwabara began complaining and griping about how that kind of relationship was "unnatural" and "just plain wrong", phrases that made Kurama uncomfortable and made Hiei want to cut him into a hundred pieces, an act that he would have gone through with if Kurama hadn't sensed Hiei's anger and quickly placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder for a second in order to calm him.--

For the nest little bit Kurama and Hiei continued to hold on each other, listening to each other's heart beat and sometimes whispering "I love you" to each other.

Finally, Hiei sensed the ki of the Yuusuke and Kuwabara and ,quickly jumped up from the kitsune's lap, sat back down in his original spot just as the two other teens entered the room.

"We're back and we brought sandwiches!" shouted Kuwbara as he entered with two large bags of food. As he sat the food on a nearby table, Kurama stood up and took two sandwiches back to his seat. While Yuusuke and Kuwabara were busy arguing over whose sandwich was bigger, Kurama handed Hiei one of the sandwiches and flashes him and caring smile.

"One day we'll be able to tell everyone" Kurama said to himself and he began eating his sandwich.

Haru: Yay, that's chapter one! Again, this one was also going to beat a one-shot fic, but I wanted to extend it into something more meaningful, so I hope you like it somefar. Please remember to review with any advice you have. Until next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

Into the Light

Haru: Alright, another chapter! I really like this story for some reason, so it'll probably get updated more then my other ones. Here's chapter two!

Chapter 2

The rest of the night at the Urameshi house was normal, well about as normal as a house containing a spirit detective, a large oalf with the brain of a chipmunk, and two demons that are secretly in love can be. After the four of them finished off the rest of the food and Yuusuke had beaten Kuwabara twenty-three times at Super Smash Bros., the four of them decided it was time to call it a night.

"Hey Hiei, where are you going to sleep night, it's gotta be like ten degrees out there" asked Yuusuke as he finished putting up gaming system.

Hiei came close to saying "Kurama's place" but at the last second he caught himself and only let out a small grunt.

Kurama realized what Hiei had almost done and quickly interjected, "Hiei is a fire demon, which means they can survive in extreme climates, so Hiei should be fine, right Hiei?" Hiei looked up at Kurama for a second before giving a noise of approval, at least that's what everyone thought it was.

"Well, I guess I'd better get home before Shizuru gives me another lecture" said Kuwabara as he waved to everyone before leaving.

"I'd better go too. Okaasan won't be home until late tonight and I wanted to finish up the rest of the laundry" said Kurama as he walked out the door. Hiei only gave off a small noise before he disapeared from the room as well.

As Kurama walked home he pulled the ends of his coat tighter to protect himself from the bitter winds that had begun blowing. Suddenly, Kurama felt the ki of another figure close by, and before he could reach for a weapon, he saw a shadow over him. 

Kurama quickly spun around to defend himself, only to find that the shadow belonged to his youko lover. "Hiei! You need to be more careful! I was about to attack you!" Kurama said excitedly.

Hiei grunted, "baka kitsune, as if you could hurt me."

Kurama looked offended for moment, but quickly smiled at his youko, "and who was the one who came close to telling those other two where you've been sleeping?" Hiei began to blush as dropped his head.

Kurama let out a small laugh before grabbing the youko's hand. "Come on, let's walk through the forest." he said, leading a somewhat reluctent Hiei onto a small path that lead into the woods.

As the two walked side by side down the path, the wind began picking up, causing Kurama to shiver. Hiei noticed the kistune shaking from the cold and quickly took off his cloak and placed it over Kurama's shoulder.

"Hiei, what about you?" asked Kurama.

"Baka, you said it yourself, I can handle this climate better then your ningen body can." 

Kurama smiled a bit, "you know, I was just making that stuff up." Hiei gave a small shrug as he averted his glance to the trees around them. Kurama continued to smile as he pulled the youko closer to him and shared the cloak with him.

As the wind continued to blow, Hiei and Kurama finally made there way out of the woods and began walking down a sidestreet before finally reaching Kurama's house. "Hiei, you can wait inside my room while I go see if anything needs to be done" said Kurama. Hiei nodded and walked up the stair to Kurama's room.

Kurama walked into the kitchen and quickly checked the refrigerator before noticing that the answering maching had a message on it. Kurama pressed the button and listened to the message, although it was tough top hear with all the background noise.

"Suichi-san, it's mother. There's been a ten-car accident in town and it seems the doctors need everyone to stay to help witht he patients, so it looks like I won't be home until mid-afternoon tomorrow. If you get hungry you can use some of the emergency money to buy a pizza. I love you!"

The machine beeped as the message ended, but Kurama had already left the room before the message had ended. As Kurama entered his room he found Hiei sitting on his bed, waiting for his kitsune to come back. "Find anything?" asked Hiei, getting up from his place.

Kurama sat down where Hiei had been sitting, "yes, okkasan won't be back until tomorrow. At least we won't have to make up an excuse this time."

Hiei nodded, remembering the last time night he had stayed over. Kurama's mother had come home earlier then expected and found them laying in bed together, but Kurama has quickly made up on excuse about Hiei's house being fumigated and him needing a place to stay. Kurama's mother looked uneasy at first, but she soon accepted the excuse and offered to make Hiei a bed on the downstairs couch, an offer that Hiei declined as nicely as he could.

As soon as Kurama made himself comfortable on the bed, Hiei sat back down on Kurama's lap. "What do you think your mother would say if she really knew what we were really doing?" asked Hiei, looking up at his lover.

Kurama only gave a small shrug as he looked up at the ceiling, "who knows, i've never really heard okkasan say anything about the subject."

For the next few moments Hiei and Kurama continued to hold on to each other, until Kurama finally had an idea.

"Hey Hiei, why don't we play a game?"

Alright, that's the end of Chapter 2, I really hope everyone likes it. This is acuatlly going to be longer then I planned for it to be. At first it was only going to be 1-2 chapters, but I've decided to change the ending and extect it to around 4-5 chapters, so I hope everyone likes the new ending.  
Preview of Chapter 3: A game, a bet, and a winner, but will there be a loser? Stay tuned for Chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

Into the Light

Alright, Chapter 3! Thanks ro everyone for the reviews, please keep them coming, along with any ideas you might have, i'm sure to get blocked into a corner at some point. 

Chapter 3:

"A game?" asked Hiei, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, something to pass the time until we...go to bed." Kurama answered.

Hiei could only remember playing one game with Kurama, and that was a month ago when Yuusuke had first gotten his gaming system. Kurama had tried to show him how to play the game, but Kuwabara had beaten him within the first few seconds of the game, a fact that only recently Kuwabara had forgotten about. Hiei knew that Kurama's mother had bought Kurama a similar system for his birthday, but with his constant studying and the relentless demon attacks, Kurama had little time to play with it.

"I'm not sure Kurama, I'm don't know anything about that machine" said Hiei, looking up at Kurama.

"Well then, we come always try something a little more simpler." answered Kurama as he lifted the small youko off his lap. Kurama walked over to his dresser and began searching through one of the smaller drawers until he found what he was looking for, a deck of cards.

"This game is called nijyuu-ni. Basically we keep drawing until one of us gets closest to twenty-two or until one of us goes over twenty-two and loses." Kurama explained to Hiei as he sat on the floor, shuffling the deck.

"Sounds kinda stupid to me" scoffed Hiei, as he got off of the bed and sat across from Kurama.

Kurama thought for a second before his eyes lit up and he stood up. "Alright, I have an idea to make it more interesting." he said, going over to his nightstand and picking up a small bowl containing several chocolate candies. "Each time one of us wins a game, they also get a piece of candy."

Kurama knew Hiei had a small weakness for chocolate, that was why he always kept some next to the bed. Hiei thought for a moment before nodding his head in agreement to the terms.

For the next hour the two stared intensely at the cards both in their hands and on the floor, Hiei would always get angry when he drew a picture of a face card. Out of the thirty-nine games played, Kurama ended up winning twenty-seven of them, while Hiei only won twelve.

"Don't worry Hiei, you can still have my candy, i'm not to fond of it anyway." Kurama said, pushing his pile of candy to Hiei.

Hiei shook his head, "No, let's play one more time, but this time we're not playing for candy."

"Well then, what are we playing for?" asked a curious kitsune.

"The loser has to do one thing the winner tells them." answered Hiei. Kurama thought for a moment about what this might entail. Hiei wasn't the kind of guy who liked the naughty thing in life, so he figured he was safe there.

"Alright, let's play, but first, what will happen is you win?" asked Kurama.

"If I win, you have to tell your mother about our relationship" said a smug Hiei.

Kurama's eyes widened for a second, "your not serious, are you?"

"Of course I am, if I win then you have to tell her that we're in love."

Kurama thought for a second, he really didn't know how his mother would take the news that her son was in love with another boy. Suddenly, Kurama thought of a way to force Hiei's hand. "Alright, but if I win then you have to tell Yukina that your her brother."

Hiei glared at Kurama for a moment. Kurama knew that Hiei had kept that secret from Yukina for a purpose, this was just a tactic that Kurama had thought up. "Alright" replied Hiei.

Kurama felt uneasy about the stakes of the game, if he lost then his mother might end up hating him, but if he won then his only love might end up hating him, either way, he seemed to lose.

Kurama drew his rwo cards first, '12, pretty good' he thought to himself, while wondering what Hiei had drawn.

Kurama drew first, pulling out a five, with Hiei drawing after that.

"I win" said Hiei after drawing his first card. Kurama's eyes widened as he looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I won, here, look" Hiei said, showing Kurama his cards, revealing an eight, a five, and a nine, totaling up to twenty-two. "I won, so that means you have to tell your mother when she gets home."

Kurama face went pale at the thought of was his mother would say the next day, but he knew he had to keep his promise to Hiei, or risk losing his lover forever. "Alright, I'll tell her after she gets home tomorrow" he said to Hiei, 'I just pray she'll be ready for it'

Alright, that's the end of Chapter 3! This is the turning point of the story, and the reason the fanfic is titled "Into the Light". Please remember to continue to review the chapters as I post them, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.  
Preview of Chapter 4: When Kurama tells his mother about him and Hiei, will she be understanding about their love, or will something prevent her from seeing the light? 


	4. Chapter 4

Into the Light

Haru: Yes! Another Chapter! I have a quick apology to make, before starting on this fanfic I had read a few others and it looks like I got the phrases "youkai" and "youko" mixed up. Gomen Nasai! Plus, thanks go to LoversPastForgotten who pointed out this mistake!

Hari: Would you shut up and introduce the story!

Haru: T-T...

Hari: Fine, I'll do it...Alright, so now onto Chapter 4!  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

For the rest of the night, Kurama and Hiei layed in bed, wrapped in each others arms. Hiei had fallen asleep some time ago, Kurama on the hand, was still wide awake, racking his brain for the coming day.

'How will I tell her?' Kurama thought to himself, 'I can't just say 'Hey mom, i've been sleeping with another guy', can I?' For the rest of the night Kurama continued to think about what he was going to say until the first rays of the sun shot through his bedroom window and hit him like a thousand tiny spears. 

Kurama got up as soon as the light hit his eyes, although he really didn't get any sleep that night, the fear of how his okkasan would react gave him enough energy to move around. While Hiei continued to sleep, Kurama quickly took a shower and changed his clothes, before walking downstairs, though, Kurama quietly walked over to the bed and kissed his sleeping youkai on the lips, making Hiei let out a small noise.

In the kitchen, Kurama quickly started the task of making breakfast, if his mother were to come home early he wanted to have some kind of food ready for her. After frying the omlettes and making some toast, Kurama walked back to the stairway to wake up Hiei.

"Hiei! Time to get up!" he shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Soon the noise of rustling about and the sound of grunting could be heard from Kurama's bedroom as the small demon slowly slumped out of the bedroom and downstairs.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" asked Kurama.

"I slept with you, so it couldn't have been that bad" replied Hiei, giving off the best face his semi-awake body could pull off. It was after Hiei said those kinds of things that Kurama usually wanted to pick him up and squeeze him until he couldn't breathe anymore, but thankfully he had more self-control then that.

After breakfast Hiei went back upstairs to shower and put on his normal clothes before rejoining Kurama back downstairs in the living room. The next few hours seemed to fly by for Kurama as the two sat side by side on the couch. "What are you thinking about?" asked Hiei, finally looking up to see his kitsune lost in thought.

"Hm, nothing" answered Kurama.

"If you don't want to tell you mother, you don't have to" replied Hiei, "I wouldn't really expect you to make me keep my end of the bet if I lost."

Kurama only shook his head, "no, we need to stop hiding what we are, plus okaasan has a right to know." 

Hiei only gave the kitsune a weird look before returning his gaze to the T.V. Soon after though, the two heard the sound ofthe front door opening. "Suichi! I'm home!" came the voice of Kurama's okkasan.

Hiei quickly shifted his weight and distanced himself from Kurama on the couch as Kurama's mother entered the living room. "O, Hiei, your here too?" she asked, somewhat surprised. Hiei gave her a nod of approval before looking over at Kurama.

"Hiei, do you mind going into the kitchen for a while?" asked the kitsune. Hiei nodded and walked out of the room. "Okkasan, can we talk?" asked Kurama.

"Of course" replied his mother, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Do you remember that talk we had some time ago about love when dad died?"

Shiori remembered it well. It was right after her husband had died that Kurama had found the love letters he had send her and asked her what "love" was. Shiori simply told him that when two people found each other and wantd to be with each other for the rest of their lives, then that was love. In fact, she was actually quite surprised that Suichi had remebered the talk, since it had happened over seven years ago.

"Yes, but why bring that up?" asked Shiori.

"Did you really mean when two people come togther that it's called love?" asked Kurama.Shiori nodded her head to his question.

"When ANY two people come together?" Kurama asked again, this time placing emphasis on the word "any". Shiori nodded her head again.

"Shuichi, is there anything you want to tell me?" Shiori asked, placing her hand on her sons shoulder.

"Okaasan, four years ago, Hiei and I..."

Hiei sat in the kitchen, using every bit of self-restraint he had to not listen in on the conversation, until finally he heard what he guessed was the sound of crying. 

Quickly he ran into the living room, seeing Shiori with her head bent down as tears ran down her face. Kurama sat right next to her, constantly rubbing her back with one hand and hugging her with the other.

Hiei walked over to Shiori's other side and gave his lover a kind of "what the hell did you say to her?" look. Kurama looked up and gave the youkai a understanding look before standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Hiei stood there, dumbfounded at the crying ningen in front of him. Soon though, Shiori stopped her crying and stood up in front of Hiei. 

Hiei looked confused at her for a moment, unsure about what she was about to do, until finally she bent over and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sure you understand how much I love Suichi" she began, "and from what he's told me, you love him just as much, and I just wanted to let you know that he is very lucky to have someone like you in his life."

Hiei stood there, dumbfoundly at what the woman was saying. After he took a few moments to let it all sink in, her slowly raised his arms to embrace the neck of the woman that held onto him.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Haru: Yay! Hiei and Kurama finally came out to Shiori. I'm so happy:)

Hari: ...would you just give the intro to the next chapter already!

Haru: T-T...

Hari: God, would you stop crying! Fine, i'll do it...now that Hiei and Kurama had lifted some of the burden they share by coming out to Shiori, they decide it's time to have some...fun...

Haru: So please come back for the next chapter, and remember to review this chapter!

Hari: Yeah, or else this crybaby might start bawling again.

Haru: T-T...

Hari: For the love of... 


	5. Chapter 5a

Into the Light

Haru: Yay! I gotten some very good reviews, thank you for sending them and remember to keep reading and reviewing!

Hari: --; I think we need to introduce ourselves before we go on any further...

Haru: O, okay! I'm Haru and I'm the side of the author that enjoys romance and shonen-ai and all that kind of stuff.

Hari: I'm Hari and I'm the side of the author that enjoys comedy and action. I also enjoy making fun of Haru from time to time to make him cry.

Haru: T-T...

Hari: O gaw...anyway, Haru and myself couldn't agree on how to write this chapter, so we both wrote a chapter 5. This is my chapter, it contains no sexual content. If you want something more adultish, then go to Chapter 5b, but don't worry, both chapters fit with chapter 6, so you don't have to read 5b if you dont want to. Both chapters are separate pieces of work and don't need to be read together. Alright then, onto Chapter 5a!

Haru: Wait! Before we go on, I want to apologize to everyone for taking so long to update, but with finals and final papers, I've had literally no time to write anything new, but I'm trying my hardest to create a schedule to update my works more often. Once again...gomen nasai!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 5a

After Shiori had released all of her emotions, and her grip, both teens went up to Kurama's room while Shiori left to take a walk around the block. Both demons sat on opposite ends of Kurama's bed, both looking down at the floor, until Kurama finally broke the silence.

"Hiei" Kurama said, getting up from his place and sitting down next to the fire demon, "I just wanted to thank you for understanding okaasan."

Hiei gave a small grunt before looking up at the kitsune. "What else was I suppose to do?" he asked in a half-sarcastic manner.

"You know" Kurama began, edging even closer to Hiei, "I told her that I had feelings for you since the first time you approached me, but I was afraid that you just wanted to use me."

"You didn't tell her that we're both demons, did you?"

"Of course not, I told her that you wanted me to help do your homework."

"So now your mother thinks I'm some kind of school delinquent?"

"Better a delinquent then a blood-thirsty demon." retorted Kurama, wrapping an arm around Hiei and pulling him in closer.

Hiei could feel the warm given off by the youko as their breathing became one. As Kurama nuzzled his face deeper into Hiei's neck, the small demon strengthened his grip on his lover, as if trying to become one with the kitsune.

Suddenly, Kurama broke the embrace between them, somewhat surprising Hiei.

"Come on, let's go take a walk" said Kurama, grabbing Hiei by the hand and leading him out the door.

As the wind began to pick up around them, the two demons walk side by side down the neighborhood sidewalk and down to a small, local park. As the sun began to set and the temperature began to drop, Kurama felt a chill run down his spine that made him shiver. Not missing a beat, Hiei quickly took off his cloak and placed it over his koibito's shoulders.

"Deja Vu, eh?" said Kurama, letting out a small chuckle, Hiei only let out a small "Hn" before taking a sidestep closer to his kitsune.

Kurama began to blush as Hiei got closer, at times their arms brushing against each other as the continued there walk.

Suddenly, Kurama slowed down to look at a nearby sakura tree. "Look Hiei" he said as he walked over and touched the trees trunk.

"So what?" asked a somewhat reluctant Hiei as he walked over to Kurama.

"You know, they say that sakura trees are red because they drink the blood of the bodies buried underneath them."

At the mention of "blood", Hiei's eyes perked up as his head cocked to look at the tree, trying to smell if the scent of blood was really on this tree.

As Kurama watched his small koibito smelling the air for the scent of blood, he could no longer help himself as he wrapped his arms around the demon.

Hiei's eyes doubled in size. "Ku-Kurama..." he began, "what will these nigen think?"

"Who cares" replied Kurama, "noone is around, and besides, as long as I'm near you, noone else matters."

Hiei could feel the warmth from his koibito's embrace as his whole body began to melt into Kurama's arms.

As another gust of wind swept through Kurama's hair, both demons began to lose the strength in their legs as they slowly dropped down to the ground.

"Where are those two?" said a blue-haired girl as she flew around the city on the boat oar, "Lord Koenma said he needed to talk to them about a mission." For the past hour, Botan had been down every alley and street, trying to find the two demons, After asking Yuuske and Kuwabara, Botan had figured that the two were together, probably out training, but after having no luck finding them at Kurama's house, she had begun scouting the area.

As Hiei and Kurama continued to hold firm to each other, their lips pressed hard to one another's, they lost all sense of their surrounding as they slipped into their own world.

As Botan continued to fly around the local area, a rustle of red down below caught her eye. As she flew closer she could see the demons, holding onto each other, their lips melded into one.

"O my..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Haru: OMG! Botan's found out about Hiei and Kurama! Now what'll happen!

Hari: Baka...that's what we'll find out in Chapter 6...

Haru: TT...

Hari: Jeez...

Haru: Anyway, please continue to review and stay tuned for Chapter 6! We swear it'll be up soon!


	6. Chapter 5b

Into the Light

Haru: Yay! I love the reviews you guys have been sending out! Domou Arigatou!

Hari: Yeah yeah yeah...

Haru: That reminds me, before we go with the next chapter, I think Hari and myself should be formally introduced. I'm Haru, the part of the author that like shonen ai and love stories and writing about people getting together. :)

Hari: Yeah yeah yeah. I'm Hari, I'm the side of the author that likes comedy and action and keeps Haru in check and makes sure he doesn't go off on a fluff tangent each chapter, plus I make fun of him from time to time to make him cry.

Haru: T-T...

Hari: Hehehehehehe...Alright, here's Chapter 5.

Haru: Alright, now if you skipped past Chapter 5a then let me reiterate, me and Hari have decided to write our own Chapter 5s, my chapter contains yaoi and sexual acts. If you wish to read it, then go ahead, but if this kinda stuff isn't your thing then read Chapter 5a and skip past this part, don't worry, Chapter 6 fits in with both Chapter 5a and 5b, so you dont need to read both, Now, onto Chapter 5b!Chapter 5b

Kurama and Hiei sat in Kurama's room on opposite sides of the bed, each one looking down and at the floor, unable to form their thoughts into sentences.

"Hiei" finally Kurama broke the silence, trying to get the youko attention. Hiei looked up and glanced over at Kurama. Slowly, Kurama got up from his place on the bed and sat down next to his lover.

"I just wanted to thank you for understanding okaasan, when I first told her that we were in love, I don't think she understood what I was saying. Then I told her about the first time we had met, when you approached my and asked me for help."

"You didn't tell her that we're both demons, did you?" asked a somewhat surprised Hiei.

"No, I told her that you needed help with your schoolwork. I didn't want to lie to her, but I thought that she only needed one surprise at a time. I told her that I had feelings for you ever since we first met, but I was afraid you only considered me 'just another person'."

Hiei scooted a little closer to Kurama, "and is that true?"

Kurama nodded his head, "at first, I only thought you approached me because of my power, but that didn't matter. I still had feelings for you and at first, just knowing that I could be near you was enough for me."

Hiei looked up at his koibito, "do you want me to tell you something?" Kurama looked down and nodded his head.

"At first, all I did want from you was your power, but after we teamed up with that Spirit Detective inside Maze Castle, I began seeing you as more then just a strong fighter, I saw you as..."

Hiei tried to finish his sentence, but before he could his koibito leaned down and and connected their lips together. 

For a moment, Hiei lost all sense of thought and time. His only feeling at the moment was the sensation of the youkai's lips pressed firmly against his. Soon, even that feeling dissipated as his mind became free of anything. 

Kurama was feeling the effects of his kiss as well. After hearing what Hiei told him, he could no longer hold back his emotions for the demon and pulled him into the kiss out of instinct.

The kiss continued for what seemed like an eternity, and although it in actuality a few moments, Kurama and Hiei both wished they could remain in that position forever.

As they both pulled away from the kiss, a wicked smile came across Hiei's lips as he edged closer to the kitsune. Kurama had only just regained his composure before he felt his koibito's hand rubbing against his inner thigh. "Hiei!" said Kurama, trying to keep his excitement down, "what about okaasan?".

Hiei only continued to smile as he leaned closer to Kurama, "don't worry, I'll make sure she can't hear us" he said as he pushed the young kistune on his back. Kurama could hardly control his excitement right now, and as he thought about what was going to happen to him, he knew he'd end up shouting something in the heat of the moment, that was why he had made it a rule that they only make love when his mother was working the night shift.

"No. I don't think this is right." Kurama tried to tell his lover as he pulled away form Hiei, but with each inch that Kurama pushed back, Hiei continued to get closer until finally Kurama was pushed up against the wall.

"I told you not to worry. I'll make sure I'm gentle." Hiei, using his demon speed, quickly made short work of his and his lovers shirts. Hiei grabbed Kurama's shoulder and pushed him down to his side against the wall. At this point, Kurama was using all of his self-control to make sure he didn't let out any noise, but all he could think about was how much he wanted to pin Hiei down and make him his own.

As Hiei began to undo his kitsune's pants and remove them, a smile came to his lips. Kurama looked uneasy as Hiei continued his course of action, removing the kistune's briefs. Hiei only took a moment after that to remove his own pants and boxers before regaining his place on Kurama.

The young kistune began to pace his breaths as the small demon crawled onto him. He could feel himself getting harder as thoughts of what was about to happen filled his mind.

Hiei noticed the kitsune's now erect member and quickly decided to make good use of it. Hiei licked one of his fingers and, turning his koibito on his side, began using that finger to stroke to tip of the kitsune's penis.

Kurama continued to hold in his breath as the pleasure he was feeling traveled up his spine. 

"Stop teasing.." Kurama said under his breath.

"Hehe..I learned from the best" replied Hiei. Finally, Hiei licked the fingers on his other hand as he began pumping on Kurama's member. As Kurama began to lightly moan, Hiei gently stuck one finger into his kitsune's hole. 

As a small gasp left Kurama's lips, Hiei placed his second and third fingers into the hole as well. 

Kurama's breathing began to raise as his partner continued to push his fingers in farther while continuing to play with Kurama's penis. 

Finally, Hiei pulled out his fingered as he replaced them with his own penis.  
"O dear, I hope I make it in time" said a blue-haired woman as she raced through the sky on her boat oar, "Koenma said that he needed to speak with both of them"  
Kurama couldn't hold in his pleasure anymore, "ha..harder!" he finally shouted out in a moment of extreme joy. Hiei gave off a smile as he began thrusting harder into his lovers ass. As the two continued to make love, they slowly began cutting off their senses off the outside world, only feeling the pleasure they were giving each other.  
"I just hope Kurama;s home and knows where Hiei is" Botan said to herself as she flew down to Kurama's house and looked into in bedroom window.

"O my"  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Haru: OMG! Botan found them making love!

Hari: I knew I shouldn't have let you make a chapter on your own...

Haru: TT...

Hari: O shut up, anyway, we'll make sure to get the next few chapters up soon. I know the next chapter will be up by this Saturday, so please continue to review! 


	7. Chapter 6

Into the Light

Haru: Yes! Now that we're back on track its time to start working to the climax.

Hari: Thanks to everyone that reviewed our last join chapter, we understand it was hard to understand, but it all truth, I actually had the idea for those two chapters and this chapter before I had the rest. I thought it would be a new idea and something to put a spin on your everyday fanfictions. Anyway, here's Chapter 6!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 6

It had been a few hours since Botan had "come upon" Kurama and Hiei, and since then the two demons had fallen asleep in each others arms. It was only after a few scant rays of light hit Kurama's eyes that he began to stir around, which in turn woke up both demons.

"Hiei, I think we fell asleep." said the red-haired kistune as he looked into his koi's eyes.

"And whats wrong with that?" asked Hiei in a semi-sarcastic tone. As Kurama began pull himself away from Hiei in order to get up, Hiei only tightened his grasp on his koibito and intertwined his legs with Kurama's.

"Hiei, we have to get up" Kurama said, trying with only part of his strength to brake away from his lover.

"Why? Don't you like laying like this?" asked Hiei as his grip remained firm. Kurama had to admit, laying like this with Hiei was something he had dreamed about for a while now.

"Come on Hiei, there's something we need to do today..."

...xXx...

"Hey Botan, did you get a hold of Kurama"? Asked a certain raven haired Spirit Detective as the blue haired grim reaper floated down on her boat oar.

"Well..." she started out, "you see, when I found them..."

...xXx...

It was only after a few moments worth of tugging and a promise to spend the night together that Kurama got Hiei to loosen his grip. It took a few more moments for Kurama to convince Hiei to go to the local convenience store with him to pick up a few items for dinner, but finally the two were on their way, every so often Hiei would brush his hand against Kurama's, causing the red-haired teen to blush.

...xXx...

For the next few moments, Botan explained what she had seen to Yuusuke. "So, I think they've developed past friendship" she said, noticing that Yuusuke wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying. "Yuusuke! Doesn't this surprise you!"

"Not really" Yuusuke said, stretching his arms and letting out a yawn.

"How!" asked a confused Botan.

"Well..."

Flashback...

"Alright guys, we'll be back later with some food!" yelled Yuusuke as he shut the door behind him.

"Hurry up Urameshi' yelled Kuwabara, already have way down the block.

"Hold on a sec!" Yuusuke yelled back, making his way down the steps, but as he reached the last step a thought suddenly popped into his head. "Damn it! I forgot my wallet! Kuwabara, go on without me, I'll be back in a second!" Yuusuke said, continuing with a string of curses under his breath . As he reached the door again another thought crossed his mind. "I wonder what demons talk about when they're alone" he said to himself.

Taking a few moments, Yuusuke concealed both his spirit and living energy, a trick he picked up in Spirit World. Slowly opening the door, Yuusuke crept back into front entrance and through the hallway, until he reached the side wall of the living room. Craning his head slightly, Yuusuke peered into the living room, only to see the two demons in each others arms, whispering something inaudible to the teen. It took a few moments for the detective to register all that was happening, it wasn't everyday that he found two of his best friends in each others arms, and the fact that they were both male seemed only to add to the confusion. Yet, in the back of his mind, he felt somewhat relieved to find them like this. For a while now he had questioned the friendship between the two demons, for there had been times in the past where in had looked as if the two had bypassed the realm of "friendship" and gone into something deeper.

After making sure the two hadn't realized he was there, he slowly made his way back out of the house and finally met Kuwabara at the fast food restaurant, only to convince Kuwabara to pay for the food, telling him that he couldn't find his wallet.

"So, does anyone else know?" asked Botan.

"No, I didn't think they would appreciate it if I told anyone." answered Yuusuke.

"So...now what" replied Botan.

...xXx...

"So, you really think it's time?" asked Hiei, carrying a bag a groceries.

"Yes, I think it's time everyone knew." answered Kurama, looking down at his koibito and flashing a smile.

...xXx...

Haru: OMG! Yuusuke knew all along!

Hari: You should know, you planned out this chapter...

Haru: I know, I just like acting surprised :)

Hari: Whatever...anyway, it's time for two big announcements.

Haru: That's right! The first being...the fic is almost over! I expect it to last another two chapters, and so after this I'm moving on to do a shonen-ai in a different anime, but I'm not sure which one yet, so that's where you readers come in! Please read my profile and decide which anime my next fanfiction should come from and leave it in the reviews. I'll start this new fic as soon as I'm done with this fic, which will probably end at the end of next week.

Hari: The other announcement is that I am now taking requests for fanfictions. I'd like to mostly shonen-ai and yaoi, but I can do regular stories. Again, please check my profile for more information on that.

Haru: Alright...until next time!


	8. Chapter 7

Into the Light 

Haru: Eeeeep! Not only am I sooooo sorry about this chapter being so late, but I'm also sorry about having to fix this chapter, to make a long story short, everything that could have gone wrong, did.

Hari: Computer breaking, internet getting cut off, food poisioning, the whole nine yards.

Haru: Anyway, to make up for being so late, I have a big announcement at the end of this chapter, so please enjoy chapter 7!

Chapter 7

As the sun reached the highpoint for the day, Yuusuke and Botan returned from a well-deserved walk in the park after discussing Botan's little "discovery" only to find the little light on the answering machine blinkly madly, as if to say "For the love of God, you have to hear this!" After laying his coat on the couch, Yuusuke walked over to the machine and pressed a button as a familar voice began to come through the speaker.

"Yuuske, it's Kurama. I've decided to hold a small dinner tonight and I was wondering if you could come. There's something important I need to talk to everyone about. I've already called Kuwabara, Yukina and a few others and they all agreed to come. You don't need to bring anything, but if could get ahold of Botan and Keiko and ask them to come it would be really great. Hope to see you there."

Yuusuke shot a glance over at Botan that seemed to say "what the hell are we suppose to do?" Botan only shurgged her shoulder and gave a small gulp. Reluctantly, Yuusuke picked up the phone and dialed Keiko's phone number, wondering whether or not he should mention what he already knew.

Across town, Kurama hurridley walked the kitchen, making sure there would be enough food for everyone. "There's enough food here to feed seven, so that should be enough, but what if Shizuru decides to come? Do you think we should have given Genkai a little more notice to get here?" As Kurama continued to pace the kitchen floor, Hiei sat at the kitchen table with a kind of smirk on his face. Finally, Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand and pulled him over to the chair, sitting him on his lap. "Any more walking and you'll rip up the floor, baka kitsune" Hiei said in his usual sarcastic tone. Kurama could only try to resist Hiei's grip for a short amount of time before finally sinking back into his koibito's hold.

"What do you think everyone will say?" Kurama asked, a small hint of fear in his voice.

"Who cares. If any of them don't like it they can voice their complains in hell." replied Hiei, patting the side of his hip that usually held his sword.

Kurama couldn't help but smile at Hiei's remark as he turned his head and kissed his lover on the lips. It was only a small kiss, but with it, Kurama's fear and anxiety seemed to melt away. For the next while, Kurama and Hiei mearly sat with each other, their hands intertwined and their eyes locked onto each other.

As the sun began it's final descent into the horizon, Botan and Yuusuke finally reached the Minamoto residence after walking for the past half-hour. At first, Botan wanted to either fly or take a taxi, but Yuusuke thought it would be best to walk and spend the extra time talking about what they should say and how they should act. As the two reached the doorstep, they both seemed to have the same idea of turning around and saying they had forgotten about the whole thing, but they both finally agreed that what they were about to do was for two of their best friends as both of them knocked on the door and where soon greated by a somewhat frantic Kurama who lead them into dining room.

As Yuusuke and Botan took the last two seats at the table, they noticed they had been the final two to arrive. Kurama and Hiei sat at the other end of the table, with Kurama's mother sitting next to Kurama. Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, and Genkai where also sitting on the sides of them table, although it seemed that none of them knew why they were asked to come here.

The next hour or so went by pretty uneventful. The main foods were served and everyone chatted about the normal tihngs in life: the weather, the current events, and a new movie that had just come out. After the group was finished with their deserts, Kurama silently stood up and gave a small glance to both Hiei and his mother as Hiei stood beside him and his mother quickly squeezed his hand in support.

"Ummmm...everyone..." Kurama started, trying to get everyone to keep quiet, although it took one of Hiei's death glares for everyone to get the point.

"Umm..I wanted to thank you all for coming tonight...and...I just wanted to tell everyone why I asked you all to come." Kurama began as he started to sweat a little, "You see..,I wanted, err...we wanted...Hiei and I wanted to let everyone know..."

"We wanted everyone to know that we're both in love with each other" Hiei said, cutting in and wrapping his arm around Kurama's waist, as if to say "it's over now".

For a while, everyone at the table was either still trying to understand what was just said, or was too afraid to reply, but it was Genkai that broke the silence.

"Well, it's about time" she said in her gruff manner, "I was wondering when you two would finally come together."

From around the table, noises of approval and acceptance could be heard, but it was Yuusuke's and Botan's voices that could be heard the loudest. With the secret out, Kurama looked down at his lover and smiled at him, but it didn't last long as one voice raised itself higher then the rest.

"In love?" Kuwabara said, almost jumping out ofhis chair, "but your both guys, how can be in love!"

Hiei mood seemed to change instantly as he reached for his sword, this time fully really to cut the oaf in half, but Kurama quickly grabbed Hiei's and and pulled it closer to himself.

"But Kazuma" started Yukina, trying to act the peacemaker, "if they love each other then shouldn't we accept them?"

"Of course not, two guys can't fall in love, that's just unnatural!" Kuwabara said, standing up and stomping his foot on the floor to show how against the idea he was.

And with that the entire mood of the night changed. Feeling the tension in the room, everyone soon stood up and left the dinner, saying they had other things to do, but as each left they gave the couple a small look that seemed to say "I support you", eberyone that is except for Kuwabara, who was the first to leave the dinner.

Haru:...TT...Why must Kuwbara be agiainst their love?

Hari: Because he's an idiot who would most likely be opposed to anything that's considered "wrong."

Haru: O yeah...TT

Hari: Baka, we still have one more chapter to end this fanfiction.

Haru: Yeah, about that...

Hari: For the love of God, please don't say what I think your about to say.

Haru: Our big annoucement is...we've decided to create a sequal to this story, I got the idea while I was sick in bed.

Hari: NOOOOOOOOO! WHY GOD WHY! begins banging his head on the wall I NEED ACTION!

Haru: Ehehehehehe...well, I hope he's feeling better be next chapter. Please remember to continue to read and review my stories, cause up next is the final chapter in this arc of "Into the Light", see you real soon!

Hari: O GOD WHY!


	9. Chapter 8

Into the Light 

Hari: Yay! The final chapter of this fanfiction!We're sooooooooo sorry for this being so late, but with classes starting up and events that were beyond my control,we weren't able to finish this any sooner, but this is the last chapter!

Haru: Yeah, but remember, this is only the first arc in what I hope to be a longer story!

Hari: TT...

Haru: I made Hari cry! I made Hari cry!

Hari: I will kill you...

Haru: 00;;;;

Hari: Anyway, here's chapter 8.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 8

As the moon finally came into full view for the night, Kurama and Hiei layed in Kurama's bed next to each other, because that now that their love had been made clear to everyone, including Kurama's mother, they didn't have to be afraid of what anyone thought. But as the night lingered on, Hiei turned around to find his koibito's eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling.

"Now what wrong" asked Hiei, placing his arm on Kurama's chest.

Kurama didn't say anything, he just shrugged his shoulders a little and gave a small grunt.

"We've only been together for a little bit and I'm already starting to rub off on you" remarked Hiei. Kurama gave off a little smile before turning to embrace his lover.

"It's Kuwabara" started Kurama.

"That baka, why worry about him. So he doesn't like us being together, when has he ever been right about anything?" snapped Hiei. Kurama loosened his grip on Hiei and began to turn around.

"What I meant to say was...arrggg...if his opinion means that much to you, then maybe you should talk to him tomorrow and find out exactly why he doesn't approve of us being together."

Kurama didn't move for a moment, but soon he turned again and reembraced Hiei. "You know, I always knew you had a brain hidden behind all that brute force" smirked Kurama. Hiei opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Kurama's lips firmly planted themselves on them, and as the night moved forward, little could be heard from the room except for the occasional gasp for breath or rustle of the sheets.

Since the next day was Saturday, Kurama called over to the Kuwabara residence before noon and asked his friend to join him for lunch at a nearby cafe. At first Kuwabara seemed reluctant, but after Kurama promised that he was paying, Kuwabara quickly promised to meet him there at noon.

At exactly noon, the two met at a small cafe a few blocks from Kurama's house. As the two ordered there food a silence came over their table, and not just the normal comfortable silence the two usually had, this was a silence that held an uncomfortable undertone.

"So Kurama, why did you ask me to come here?" the orange-haired boy asked as the food was finally delivered.

"Well, it's about me and Hiei" began Kurama, "at dinner the other night, you seemed rather against the idea of us being together."

"Of course I did!" said Kuwabara, raising his voice somewhat, "it's not natural for two guys to like each other like that!"

"But...why is it so wrong?" asked Kurama.

"Well...it's wrong because...it's wrong in that...because that's what my parents told me!" replied Kuwabara.

"They said it was wrong for two men to fall in love?"

"Of course."

"Well, what about two demons?" asked Kurama. In all honesty, he didn't really want to try this tactic, but it seemed that Kuwabara was too thick-headed for anything else to work.

"Well of course they didn't say anything about two male demons to fall in love." said Kuwabara, almost standing up and causing a scene.

"Well, in Demon World, it's fairly common for two males demons to fall in love" said Kurama, when truthfully, that was almost as rare, and as looked down upon, as it was in the Ningen World.

"It is?" asked a confused Kuwabara. Kurama merely nodded his head in agreement. For a moment, neither teen said anything, until Kuwabara broke the silence.

"So your saying, that in Demon World, it's okay to fall in love with a man?" Kuwabara re-asked, still not sure that what he heard was true.

"Yes, many species of demons do not need someone of a gender to create offspring with, so when two people of the same gender fall in love, it's not seen as so abnormal as it is here." replied Kurama, trying to make up things on the spot.

"Oh, well then...I guess since it's accepted in Demon World...and you both are at least partly demons, then I guess that's okay." said Kuwabara, standing up and pushing in his seat, "hey, I gotta get home and start cleaning up the house, I'll talk to you later."

Kurama nodded as he stood up, "hey Kuwabara, thank you for understanding."

Kuwabara nodded his head and flashing a thumbs-up before turning around and walking away.  
The Next Day

As the sakura blossoms continued to fall around them, the red and black haired demons walked through the park, hand-in-hand.

"So, how did you get that baka ningen to understand us?" asked Hiei, looking up at his koibito. Kurama merely small a small smirk and raised a finger to his lips, as if to say "It's a secret."

"Just think Hiei, if we hadn't have made that bet and if you wouldn't have won that game, then none of this might not have happened" Kurama finally said, wrapping his arm around Hiei's neck. Hiei looked down at the ground for a second before looking up at his lover...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flashback

As Kurama finished shuffling the cards for their final game and placing them in front of the two, Hiei pointed over to the pile of chocolates behind Kurama.

"Do you want them now?" asked Kurama. Hiei simply nodded his head in approval, and as Kurama turned his head to reach for the candies, Hiei used his incredible speed to reach into his sleeve and pull out the cards he had been holding back for the last half of the game that he had been saving for jus this round and placed them on top of the deck before Kurama turned back around.

End Flashback

00000000000000000000000000

"Yeah, it is weird isn't it" replied Hiei as he shifted his weight some and began leaning on his lover.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Haru: That's it, that's the end of this arc! Just to clear a fews things up. After having a few friends read this chapter I was told that making Kurama lie to Kuwabara was taking the easy road, but I think that Kuwabara is the kind of character that will keep the things that his parents taught him so close to heart, that unless you stretch things a bit, then you'll never change his mind at all. Another thing is that I don't believe that men and women come into relationships merely for creating offspring. Alright, now that that's out of the way, it's time to start work on the second arc! If anyone has anything they'd like to see in future works then feel free to leave a message in the reviews area.

Hari: And even if you don't. then still please remember to review this work and look at the other fanfictions I am working on.

Haru: So until next time!


End file.
